


Ice Skating

by sartiebodyshots



Series: December Prompts [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Rosa and Gina attend the annual NYPD nondenominational wintertime party together, and it turns out that Gina can't ice skate.





	

“I can’t believe that you can’t ice skate already,” Rosa says with the tiniest of smiles as she helps Gina with her skates.

“I can’t believe you  _ can  _ ice skate,” Jake interjects.

“I am a creature of land,” Gina says.  “The ice isn’t a place where people should be.”

Rosa takes Gina’s hand and pulls her to her feet.  She helps her girlfriend over to the skating rink.

“Hold onto me,” Rosa instructs as they hit the ice.

Gina grins at her.  “Never a problem, babe.”

Rosa tries to smile back, but she she has to wince as Gina digs her fingers into Rosa’s arms.  Her girlfriend has a strong grip.  It’s impressive- and attractive- but painful at the moment.  

It turns out that Gina is not a great ice skater, all wild limbs and jerky movements, no matter how many pointers Rosa gives.  She inevitably loses her footing and falls, just as inevitably pulling Rosa down with her.

To assuage any potential embarrassment as their squadmates either watch or whizz by- everyone always attends the annual non-denominational wintertime party-, Rosa uses the falls as an excuse to lean forward and press a kiss to Gina’s lips.  Her lips always taste like whatever fruity lipbalm Gina put on that morning, and it’s hard to just give Gina a quick kiss, so sometimes they last a while. 

“I’m done,” Gina proclaims eventually.  “That’s enough ice for this queen.”

“You’re getting it,” Rosa says enouragingly.  “You haven’t fallen down in fifteen minutes.”

“Uh, that’s why I’m done?” Gina says as if it’s the most obvious thing ever.  “The best part of ice skating is kissing you, duh.  If we’re not kissing, what’s even the  _ point _ ?”

Rosa is too flustered to reply, so she just presses her lips together and tries to suppress her blush.  That’s the worst thing about dating Gina.  She makes Rosa so feel so… fluttery.  Like usually only heavy weaponry can.  All the time.  It’s great and embarrassing all at once.

Gina tugs her arm, so Rosa shepherds them both back to land.  

“I am the greatest ice skater of all time,” Gina proclaims once she’s safely back in her boots.  “Master of land and ice!”

“You fell down.  Like every time,” Jake says.  

“Didja see how much I got to kiss my super hot girlfriend?” Gina retorts.  “Did  _ you _ get to kiss my super hot girlfriend?  I don’t think so.”

“Well, for one thing, your girlfriend would punch me in the face if I tried to kiss her,” Jake points out. 

The truth of it makes Rosa nod approvingly.  

“If you try to kiss my girlfriend, I'll also kick your ass,” Gina says.  

“Then we're all in agreement,” Jake says.  

“Gina is the best skater,” Rosa agrees with a nod.  

Jake looks like he's about to argue again, but Rosa nods more firmly.  

“I did have a little bit of help,” Gina says, draping her arms around Rosa’s shoulders.  She presses her lips to her cheek.  “Rosa taught me everything I know.”

Rosa slides an arm around Gina’s waist and pulls her close.  Having a girlfriend makes these little NYPD official events much better.  


End file.
